In her sister's eyes
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: Raven's sister comes to join the teen titans, and enters a relationship with Robin. Star fire is acting weird! Fluff and stuff with a Llama and a freaky chicken chasing Beast Boy. slight yuri please RobXOC COMPLETED! please still review though
1. Enter Reya

**Chapter 1**

TITANS GO!...

The young woman watched as the titans fought yet another battle with Slade and his flunkies, each seemed to be fighting a different villain (kinda like some gay dance or something).

Cyborg was chasing cinderblock with his laser cannon in chibi versions

Starfire and that huge gelatinous blob (I forgot his name) were having a blasting match with acid and star bolts

Raven and jinx were hexing each other and BB and overload were arguing over video games, all thoughts of fighting having left their minds when a game station appeared out of no where.

Slade had robin in a hair raising head lock and was constantly repeating his one liners while robin was trying not to gag at the smell of his armpits.

The girl surrounded herself with a black aura and went to their aid, chanting in words that had only ever been uttered by Raven…Azarath Metrion Xinthos…

She sent out a wave of dark energy sending the villains flying in all directions, seizing the opportunity Robin called for them to split up and regroup at the tower to re strategize. He stared at the stranger with raised eyebrows..

"Well are you coming or are you just going to float there all day"

"Coming your majesty"

She smirked from under her raised hood, and with out warning grabbed his hand dragging him through a black portal landing them both in the living room of titans tower. She smiled as he looked at her with total confusion. She spoke to him in a melodic voice

"What? I would think that by now you would be used to teleportation, I mean raven has the same power doesn't she?"

"Who in the name of James Dean's underpants are you?"

"I am a friend of Raven's from Azarath, I heard that she had joined a group of teen heroes and I thought that I would also lend my services".

" and why would you think that we need extra help?" he asked with a scowl on his face

"well the justice league now has members from all corners of the galaxy, you only have one alien and a girl from another dimension, besides my powers may be the same as Raven's but I have gained a degree of control that she has yet to reach plus she doesn't have my cool outfit".

The girl removed the long black cloak from her shoulders, Robin's eyes widened when he saw the teenage girl in front of him. She looked like a slightly older version of Raven. Her long black hair reached down past the small of her back in luxurious waves and slight curls, her eyes were not the deep violet of their own dark goth but an incredibly shade of icy blue that looked so cold and hard that it was a shock when their gaze held so much warmth and friendliness. She wore a full body suit that did nothing to hide her muscular, well curved figure in a deep purple. She had long ribbons in shade of green and blue tied around her hips and upper thighs, as well as her wrists and ankles. She had the traditional red crystal over her third eye chakra as well as an identical one resting in the center of her chest.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he lived with Raven and Star.

He was just about to ask her why she helped them out when he heard the door slam and the voices of the other titans arriving. He looked up to a pair of wide violet eyes and one very shocked expression.

"REYA?"…

TO BE CONTINUED………..


	2. Sisters?

**Disclaimer: **I dont own teen titans or any of it's characters, Reya is my own creation based on my personality

**Chapter 2**

"Reya!"

Raven look like a stunned mullet as her eyes drifted of the person standing in front of her. She then did something that was very unraven like, she broke into a 1000 watt grin; she squealed and grabbed the girl in a bone crushing hug. Both girls screamed and hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. Not even noticing that various objects had blown up around them.

Beast boy looked very confused.

"Ok can some one like fill me in on what's happening here"

Raven quickly regained her composure

"This is my older sister Reya; she is one of the four guardians of Azarath".

Starfire rushed forward in her usual fashion

"Glorious welcomes to you sister of friend Raven, I hope that this visit will not result in friend Raven being arrested by Zintari police".

"HUH!"

Reya looked at star for a minute then burst out laughing in her angelic voice, causing robin to sigh happily and melt to the floor.

"Raven told me all about that; blackfire sounds like a first class bitch! Besides I would never do that to Raven, Azaratheans are very protective of their siblings and I've never been to Zintari".

"I don't understand" Cyborg finally entered into the conversation "how is it that you can be so friendly and open with out blowing up the TV? Every time raven reacts in some way we need to call in an electrician"

Cyborg flinched receiving a death stare from raven

Reya smiled warmly, causing her eyes to glow softly and robin and beast boy to drool

"Well I am only a year and a half older than raven but I have devoted my self for most of my life to gaining complete control over my powers, so over that time I have been able to slowly integrate my emotions in to my life" replied Reya "Also being a guardian and having Trigon out of the way have rid me of my rage. Raven in time will also gain this degree of control".

She looked around at all of the titans

"so where's my bunk" she said winking at the ever blushing robin

"she can have Terra's old room" replied Beast boy with love hearts pulsing in his big anime eyes

"aww thanks BB" she crooned pinching his cheek, turning to Robin

"Lead on _Mon Capitan_".

Picking up her cloak and placing it on her shoulders, she followed the other titans into a large bedroom with lights set in the ceiling to resemble stars and a fantastic view of Jump City.

"Jesus Tap Dancing Christ! This room is so cool! Thanks guys"

She cried hugging Rae and Star and giving all the guys a peck on the cheek

"So….does this mean I'm on the team?"

That question brought Robin out of his little trance

"Whoa whoa hold on there, wait until we've seen you fight then we'll work out the fine print". The leader spoke grabbing everyone's attention

"Lets all get some sleep, we still have Slade and his band of merry men to worry about"

the titans all went to their rooms for a mush needed rest, little did they know a certain devious fanfiction writer was planning a little animal invasion for the morning. Involving a Sea monkey, a Llama, a cheese cake and a wallet.

to be continued...


	3. breakfast with a sea monkey a llama and ...

**Chapter 3**

The titans awoke to the mouth watering smell of someone cooking bacon,

When they had followed their nosed to the source of the delicious aroma they discovered Reya in the kitchen in full chef mode, using her powers to cook bacon, scramble eggs and to make toast, and to make a special 100 tofu meal just for beast boy. They stared at the feast in the table with wide teary eyes and drool hanging from their lips.

Reya flashed them a huge toothy grin

"Good morning madams and monsieur's, breakfast is served. We ave for ze omnivorous bacon ala eggs and toast and for ze vegetarian v eave ze same only 100 tofu. _Bon appetite_"

She said in the cheesiest of French accents she had even added a fake moustache to finish the affect.

"DUDE!" exclaimed beat boy crying in the true anime fashion "it's so. so beautiful! She's so beautiful...ahh" as he looked over his tofu buffet then sliding to the floor in a mock faint.

"Oh well guess I'll have to eat it I BB wont…" grinned the Azarathean

Beast boy leapt to his fee and dove straight into shovelling the food into his enormous mouth

"Hey who insulted my eating habits?"

"It was me Alli the creator of this little universe"

"No way! You didn't create this universe, you have no power over us" yelled Robin with his mouth full of food and a piece of bacon stuck to his chin.

"Oh really"

Suddenly a giant sea monkey leapt in to the room, looking around it ran up to robin, pulled something out of his pocket then jumped on to a purple llama then started racing around the room.

"Hey! That sea monkey has my money!"

Yelped robin as he proceeded to chase the sea monkey on his own green llama, compliments of beast boy

Suddenly a gramophone shaped like a cheesecake also appeared and began to play a strange other worldly tune

(Music playing)

_Here's a llama_

_There's a llama_

_And another little llama_

_Fuzzy llama funny llama_

_Llama llama duck_

_Llama llama_

_Cheesecake llama_

_Tablet brick potato llama_

_Llama llama _

_Mushroom llama_

_Llama llama duck_

_I was once a tree house _

_I lived in a cake_

_But I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake_

_I was only three years dead but it told a tale _

_Come now listen little child to the safety rail_

_Did you ever see a llama?_

_Kiss a llama_

_On the llama_

_Llama's llama_

_Tastes of llama_

_Llama llama duck_

_Half a llama_

_Twice a llama_

_Not a llama_

_Farmer llama_

_Llama in a car _

_Alarm a llama_

_Llama llama duck_

Suddenly as quickly as they had appeared the llama, sea monkey and the cheesecake vanished with a comic "POOF!"

"See I bend reality it's self now get back to the bloody story line!"

Once that strange occurrence was over the finished their breakfast in peace, they had one problem though who was going to do the dishes. Now ordinarily beast boy would never do the dishes but he wanted to impress Raven, a little light bulb appeared above his head as he dashed into the kitchen.

He transformed himself into an octopus and used his many tentacles to wash, dry and stack away the dirty dishes. All the while watching Raven with sly glances. He was finished in less than five minutes.

"So Raven ever seen a guy wash dishes that fast, pretty impressive huh?" he asked wiggling his dark green eyebrows

"I have actually It's called the dish washer and its right by your legs" she remarked in her usual sarcastic monotone

Beast boy deflated like a balloon and flew around the room until he became trapped behind the couch.

"Help! Help! Dude I can't breath down here! Ooh ….hey I found a quarter".

Yelled the pair of green legs protruding from behind the couch

Reya and cyborg just about pissed them selves laughing as starfire floated over to assist the green changeling "friend beast boy I am here to help you escape from the coush".

One BB was freed from the dreaded couch, robin went straight into leader mode.

"ok team, time to start today's training. Lets see what our new friend can do".

Reya flicked back her long black hair, adjusted her ribbons and smiled

"you're one bird boy" winking at the teen hero "lets get ready to rumble.


	4. welcome to the team

**Chapter 4**

**In the training room**

The titans were going through their usual training routine. Starfire was using laser cannons with anti grav drives as target practice; Cyborg was lifting enormous blocks of reinforced steel on that giant support thingie, Beast boy was morphing on the tread mill, while trying to impress Raven he lost concentration and went flying backwards into the wall. Raven was dodging and destroying giant block of concrete using her powers.

The only aspect of training that was different was that Robin was sparring with Reya; so far the score was Robin 2 Reya 5. A giant floating score board had appeared hovering in mid air. (Evil fan fiction writer strikes again Mwuhahahahahahaha!) Soon all of the other titans stopped what they were doing to watch the sparring match, Reya had Robin in a headlock and he was trying not to blush at the fact that his cheek was touching the side of her breast.

At the last moment Robin did a little flippy thing just as Reya was giving him a corkie, they both became tangled up and landed in a very compromising position. Robin was on the floor lying on his back and Reya ended up straddling him with her boobs smothering his face. Cyborg and Beast boy fell to the ground laughing while Raven just shook her head in disbelief. Starfire on the other hand was almost green with jealousy.

"Ahem…" she coughed rather loudly

Reya and Robin stood up resembling a pair of bright red dancing lobsters (I love the Amanda show). They were about to apologise to each other when their little crime detector things went off.

Robin narrowed his eyes/mask

"Slade!"

Well Reya lets see how we go in this fight, you may well be just what we need on this team"

The titans arrived at the rime scene just as Slade and co. were exiting. He zoomed in on the Boy Wonder.

Robin I'm disappointed in you. I would have thought that you'd ave defeated me by now, after all you were my apprentice". Slade sneered behind that gay mask of his.

Robin glared at his enemy

"TITANS GO!" the fight had begun.

A midget referee appeared on a floating platform and started commentating all the different fights. Then the author got bored with it and the midget faded out of existence.

This time it was Cyborg and Overload who were blasting each other. They were soon distracted when that stupid game station appeared again.

Star was tangoing with Cinderblock; they even had those freaky little outfits with the feathers and sparkly bits. Cinderblock had a large bow tie and a giant rose between his teeth (awww!).

Raven and Jinx were at it again with the hexing and the chanting. Jinx did that weird spell that covered Raven with cute little bunnies, but Rae was ready for her, giving an evil little grin she chanted…Azarath Metrion Xinthos….causing those cute little rabbits to become possessed and turn into ninja bunnies with carrot nun chucks.

Meanwhile Beast boy was being chased by that gross blobby thing with the acne problem

"Dude this is so not cool!"

Slade was destroying Robin's sanity by quoting his crappy one liners and doing Arni impressions "I lied".

Unfortunately Slade had brought Terra along, she was looking for her own victim. She spotted Reya hanging back from the fight watching over her new friends.

"This will be so easy" she smirked

"Hnnah" she yelled rising from the ground on a floating platform of earth.

Terra shot towards her, small razor sharp stones at the ready. Her powers fully active, her body surrounded by a yellow glow.

Reya saw her coming, searching for a weapon she picked up Robin's discarded metal staff,

She used her powers to make the staff snip rapidly knocking the oncoming sharp rock to the ground.

"That the best you got you bulimic bimbo" laughed Reya (I really hate Terra no offence to terra fans) "Mwuhahaahahahahahha!"

She surrounded herself and Terra in her black aura, to the others it looked like a giant black bubble. They all stopped their fighting when they heard screams of pain and the clashing of stones and various other objects, then there was silence the dark orb slowly began to dissipate. Soon all that was left was Reya holding an unconscious Terra in her arms.

With merely a smile and a cock of her head she sent a mental knock out to the remaining villains rendering them out cold and totally harmless, unfortunately Slade had skarked off during their momentary lapse of concentration.

The police came to arrest the unconscious crooks and returned them to their prison cells.

**Back at the tower**

The titans were celebrating their victory over pizza, soft drink and a movie marathon.

"Here's to a successful mission ya'll and to our newest Teen Titan" cheered Cyborg raising his can of drink with a face full of pizza.

"Yes joyous welcomes to the team friend Reya" exclaimed Starfire between sips of her mustard.

Everyone was eating pizza and having fun, only Robin had locked himself in his research room almost as soon as they had returned.

'Robin is that the best you can do? I'm so proud of you Robin you have improved, Come on haven't you figured it out yet'

"Robin?"

He blinked waking up from his day dream

"are you going to stay in here all night, we're celebrating a victory"

Reya glided into the room, her blue eyes glowing vividly in the dark room.

Robin huffed "what victory? Slade escaped again, I have to figure out his next mov…"

Reya cut him off with a slender finger on his lips

"We'll catch him, just not tonight. Now come down to the party before BB and Cy start that whole meat tofu thing again" Reya said as she turned to leave the room

"Hey Reya"

"Yeah" she asked

"Welcome to the team" he whispered kissing her on the cheek as he passed her in the door way.

Starfire watched them from the shadows, a jealous expression clouding her lovely features.


	5. Dude! it's about time

**Chapter 5**

Two years had passed since Reya joined the teen titans and things could not be better.

They had captured and exposed S lade, destroyed Trigon and defeated brother blood and the hive. They were enjoying this time of peace.

Robin and Reya had grown very close and were always flirting. Starfire remained her happy if not naïve self but was always soppy when Robin and Reya were together. BB and Rae had finally seen reason and started dating; they were taking things slow due to Raven's emotional problem. As in every time they kissed new light bulbs were needed.

About a week before Reya's birthday Robin finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date. Of course being an empath Reya had always known how he felt about her. She was glad that her feelings were not one sided

"Umm…R-Reya" Robin was really nervous so he approached her when she was alone

"Yes?"

"w-would yo...Um would you like to goonadatewithme?"

Robin was sweating so much that his mask was beginning to slide off his face. Reya walked up to him and removed his mask, staring in to his green gold eyes

"Yes Robin I would love to go on a date with"

She smiled making her icy blue eyes glow with warmth, a smile that belonged only to the boy wonder (actually by this age he was a muscular, tall boy wonder). It always made him melt inside. She reached up and gave him a soft, feather light kiss on the lips which she knew would drive him insane. She stepped back from Robin only to see that he had such a dazed, blissful look on his face that she had to giggle soon she was almost struggling to breath, his expression was so cute that she just could not resist.

Robin gave her a very strange look and with out warning pulled her towards him and took her mouth in a passionate mind blowing kiss that took her breath away. When they finally came up for air Reya had swollen lips, rosy cheeks and one very silly look on her face

Everyone could tell what they had been up too as they both looked as guilty as Raven after she had devoured Cyborg's chocolate fudge brownies with sprinkles only a few days ago. Beast boy was the first one to speak

"Dude it's about time, we have had to watch you guys making goo goo eyes at each other for nearly two years now"

Raven just gave a small smile and snuggled deeper into beast boy's now quite muscular chest.

Reya smirked at him

"You mean as opposed to all those attempts to get my little sister to notice you? Remember the dishes, dance lessons, reading her favorite books, the herbal and joining her for meditation"

"Ok, ok you win" he whimpered holding up his hands in mock defeat

"BOOYA! Go Robin Go Robin it's ya birthday oh yeah!" Cyborg was doing a little victory dance

Starfire looked shocked then put on a huge smile, to real to be genuine

"Glorious blessings to you both" she cried in her over enthusiastic voice, and then she turned and flew back to her room.

One she reached her bedroom, she locked the door and buried her face into her fuzzy pink cushions and screamed until her lungs burned with the need for oxygen.

"Why? Why did you not wish to be with me".

The starfire that rose from her bed was not the same girl as before, her beautiful emerald eyes now held a desire that could threaten to break up the team.

"You shall be mine, you belong to me and I always get what I want" she whispered evily

Reya raised her head in shock, she had just felt Star's jealousy and hatred.

"OH NO!"


	6. malo azul bestia the evil blue llama

**Chapter 6**

Weeks had gone by, Reya and Robin were officially an item, and he had even introduced her to Batman. Actually the broody dark knight was one of the nicest guys she had ever met, they hit it off instantly.

Everyone seemed to notice a change in her and Starfire's relationship, when the girls were around each other they strained to get along to say the least. When ever they passed each other in a hallway or made eye contact they air seemed colder. Reya at least made an effort to be nice to her for Robin's sake after all he should not be forced to choose between his friend and his girlfriend.

Starfire however tried everything she could think of to get Robin's attention she even had the nerve to march right into his room when he and Reya were talking to ask if they liked her new lingerie set, which of course was all that she was wearing at the time. (Ha ha! Now you all have an image of Starfire in her undies)

When ever she would come into the common room Reya's vivid blue eyes lost their constant warmth and turned such a cold, icy colour that would lower the temperatures in Antarctica. To make matters worse Reya was beginning to lose control of her emotions, she found her self meditating on a regular basis. She had even taken to wearing her cloak again, covering her face when her emotions acted up, she refrained from telling anyone so when ever something blew up they naturally assumed that it was Raven.

Everyone noticed a change in Starfire's nature; she was always throwing her self at Robin, ignoring Reya and acting like a ditzy bitch to the rest of them. She seemed to have gained the idea that she was better than everyone else.

After putting up with Star's obnoxious behaviour she lost it, she decided to teach Starfire a little lesson. She waited until lunchtime the next day when they were all in the main room, BB and Rae were having a nap over in the corner, Cyborg was playing the game station, robin was making lunch and Reya was reading upside down on the ceiling. When Starfire entered the room she zipped straight up to robin and began her daily flirting attempts, poor Robin looked helpless. She uttered an incantation …_malo azul bestia…_ (Evil blue llama in Spanish or something like it). Her eyes glowed black and a dark blue llama popped up in a puff of smoke, its eyes were glowing a bright red as it homed in on Star. It let out an earsplitting "MAA!" and took off chasing her around the room, biting her skinny little ass each time it caught up with her. One she had flown out of the room with one freaked out look on her face they very smug looking llama disappeared.

An amused looking Raven sat next to her sister on the ceiling, staring at her suspiciously

"Um Reya, just how did that blue llama with the freaky eyes come to be chasing Starfire?"

"Just a little spell I cast"

Reya was grinning cutely

"Each time that star goes near Robin with those naughty intentions of hers, that freaky llama will appear and chase her away, the thing is that only you, me and Star can see it, to the others it just looks like she's paranoid".

Raven had a very skeptical look on her face

"I hope that you know what your doing"

"Raven my dear, sweet innocent little sister, you should know by now, I never get mad I just get even" Reya smiled deviously.

_Well that was chapter 6, hope that you like the little llama spell, I was watching a llama chasing people and I found it simply inspiring. Tell me what you think of it and what should happen to Starfire, I'm having writer's block and I am going glenside._

_Read and Review ppls._

_Luv yas all_

_Reya_


	7. confrontation, lip wrestling and a parki...

**Chapter 7**

Over the nest couple of days every time that Starfire even batted her eyelashes at Robin that bloody llama would appear and chase her away. It was side splitting from Reya's point of view because she actually saw the llama chasing her, to everyone else It looked like Star was going insane. Running all over the place like a headless chicken.

It was unusually quiet in titans tower, Beast boy ad Raven were asleep on the couch together (**aww**), Cyborg was down in the garage giving the T car yet another upgrade, Robin was in his research room taking down all the newspaper articles about Slade and the other villains, Starfire was enjoying a glass of mustard and Reya was enjoying a quiet meditation on the roof. Although since she had cast that blue llama spell her emotions had come under control, she still enjoyed the peaceful serenity of finding her center. She still had to go into nevermore to laugh at the situation otherwise she would have been found out.

Starfire decided that her suspicions about Reya and the llama were correct and decided it was time to confront her and get rid of that stupid llama once and for all. She was going crazy always looking over her shoulder, never knowing when it would appear and attack her. Everyone else just thought she was paranoid. She went up onto the roof to talk to her.

Of course being a telepath Reya already knew that Starfire was looking for her.

"What do you want Starfire? Incase you haven't noticed I am trying to find my center of balance".

Reya snapped not moving from her lotus position.

Starfire put on her sweetest voice, which to most people resembled that of a hyperactive cheerleader, you know really loud overly enthusiastic.

"Friend Reya, I am sooo sorry for interrupting your meditation but it seems that some one has managed to make a some what crazed llama appear and chase me every time I go near friend Robin. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

When Reya finally opened her eyes, Starfire was right up in her face with accusation written all over her **(now you are all seeing Starfire with words written on her face hehehe) **, Reya yelped as she was so surprised that she fell on her ass, losing her concentration.

She stood up and brushed off her cloak, regaining her composure

"why Starfire, I have no idea what you are talking about" she put on a sweet, innocent and very patronizing voice " I would have noticed a_ crazed llama_ running around, all I have seen is you racing allover the place raving about llamas like Glenside patient".

She smiled at Starfire and teleported herself down to the main room looking for her boyfriend hoping for some serious lip action. She found him as usual in front of the huge stereo trying to burst his eardrums with the loud rock music. It was so loud that his hair was moving in time to the pulsing beat.

Reya noticed that Beast boy was showing Cyborg his new hypnotism act. He was practicing it on Raven; he currently had her in a drooling trance with huge spiraled eyes and was speaking in a comic mystical voice

"Dude check this out, Raven When I snap my fingers you will be a um … parking ticket"

'SNAP!'

Beast boy clicked his fingers and raven regain focus in her eyes. She had a very strange look on her face and spoke in a silly high pitched voice

"I'm a parking ticket and I'm over due".

BB and Cy stared at each other and roared with laughter, soon they were on the floor struggling to breath. It was enough to snap Rae out of her trance and she took one look at Cyborg and her green elf laughing on the floor and she just about ruptured a vein in her forehead.

"BEAST BOY" she was in full angry mode "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD NO TO PRACTICE YOU BLOODY HYPNOTISM ON ME, YOU ARE SO DEAD"

Beast boy shrieking turned into a mouse and shot out of the lounge room, with a fuming Raven flying behind him with revenge on her mind.

Shaking her head in amusement she snuck up behind her boy wonder and scared the shit out of him by leaning next to his ear and yelling "MOO". Robin had a morbid fear of cows. She whispered something in his ear and with sneaky looks on their faces teleported to his bedroom for some much needed lip wrestling.

Star was watching them from the window with tears in her eyes and watching out for that damned llama.

_thats chapter 7, chapter 8 will feature a chicken and perhaps some more llama action and I am thinking of making Satrfire a lesbian. read and review peoples_

_luv yas Reya_


	8. Time to Party Ya'll

**Chapter 8**

It was a five days until Robin's 18th birthday and Reya wanted to find him the perfect present. Cyborg had already covered CD's and video games, Beast boy had gotten him a variety of action and martial arts movies as well as some tofu imitation chocolates, Raven had bought him a book of feng shui and starfire was making a traditional Tamarainian coming of age gift they were all avoiding star's room because explosions could be heard from behind they door followed by curses in tamaran.

Reya was having buyers block, she asked Raven for help so they both went to the mall for some inspiration. On the way back from one very disappointing shopping session all they had in their hands was a couple of really hot outfits for his party at the night club on Friday. Reya had picked out a little black number, black leather pants, and a tight black corset top with tight sleeves that stopped at her elbows and flared out into wide bells of maroon cotton fabric. The top pushed up her well rounded breasts and showed a good amount of cleavage. The top had a small frill of similar material that slightly covered the top of each breast. **(Think of the outfit that willow wore in the Buffy episode Doppelgangland) **she also found a nice pair of very chunky heeled black leather boots.

Raven found a really hot gothic style dress with a tight black bodice and slightly flared purple skirt that stopped just above her knees.

They were just floating around killing time when they came across a small antique shop; in the window was the perfect gift for her bird boy. It was an old samurai sword that looked in mint condition. With out even thinking she flew through the door and spent the rest of her money on the magnificent weapon. As they approached the tower Reya noticed Starfire sitting on the roof with a pad and paper looking deep in thought. Reya had removed the llama spell as Starfire seemed to have gotten the hint she just shrugged and teleported to her room.

Starfire looked up at the sky and finished writing her song; she was going to sing it at the club on Friday. She was talking to her self

"If this does not work then I will just have to bury my feelings and move on"

**Friday night before the club**

The titans were getting ready for the party, the titans had planned to each come out and show off their outfits to Robin and Cyborg, Cyborg as we all know wears no clothes. Beast boy came out dressed like a bright green pimp. He was decked out in purple velvet flared pants with a long matching coat with a white fake fur trim around the neck, down the front and on the sleeves, he also had on an ivory coloured silk shirt with the top two buttons undone. On his head was a gangster hat with a purple band and a giant feather poking out. On his feet was a pare of stark white wind tipped James brown shoes. Next came Raven in her gothic slut dress with a pair of back stiletto pumps, Reya had spent a good half an hour doing Raven's hair and make up. Raven was wearing her hair up with purple extensions patrooding from the fountain of hair on the top of her head, her eyes were outline in thick black eyeliner and smudged with royal purple kohl. On her lips was the deepest red shape of lipstick in existence. When she walked out in to the lounge room Robin, Cyborg and beast boy' eyes all shot out of their heads in a very cartoony fashion, then they all fell to the ground in a drooling heap with Raven blushing bright red.

Next it was Starfire's turn she entered the room in a shocking red dress that had a huge split up the side and showed off her amazing figure, **(the dress Alice wore in Resident Evil one) **and maroon high top flat soled boots. She looked so hot that Cyborg just about leapt out of his seat. Everyone was so distracted by what she wore that no one noticed the sad look on her face. Finally out came Reya in the black leather number and let's just say that when Robin saw her outfit the blood went no where near his face.

"Time to open the presents"

BB was just about bursting with anticipation.

First came Cyborg's he gave Robin the latest 50cent and Eminem albums with some new and improved birdarangs, Beast boy bought him the Mortal Kombat movies and games as well as the tofu imitation chocolates (weird looks all around). Raven game him the Feng Shui book and a new staff made from a special metal only found in Azarath and Starfire gave him the coming of age gift it was a hand carved sculpture of Robin transforming into a bird, she had used beast boy as a model so it kind of looked like him with Robin's mask and costume. Robin had a look of such appreciation that Reya's jealousy emotion decided to wake up causing the new remote to blowup, everyone looked at her. She blushed and came up with an excuse.

"Um…I ate one of Beast boy's chocolates, choked"

Last of all Reya presented her boyfriend with her gifts, one was his favourite MC Hammer album and the second was the Samurai Sword. When he opens the box containing the weapon a look of complete shock and excitement came into his eyes. He had no words to describe the feeling of love and gratitude that he had for Reya. He went over to her and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss that they had ever shared, whilst trying to block out the whoops and hollers of Cyborg and Beast boy, Starfire looked away.

"Thank you so much"

"Now it's time to PARTY YA'LL!

Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs. They all went out to the T- car with a very quiet Starfire trailing behind them. They headed out to the club called De'soure for the party of the year.

_Well that's chapter 2, next chapter Cyborg sings like MC Hammer, Beast boy pimps it up with Raven and Starfire reveals her innermost feelings to the object of her affection. WARNING! One of the characters may come out of the closet to an extent. Read and Review my pretties Luv yas all Reya_


	9. Confessions of a Teen Titan

**Chapter 9**

De'soure was the hottest club in Jump City and because the Teen Titans were the resident heroes they had a lot of sway with the owner. They had rented out the club for the night and everyone was invited to Robin's party. The justice league, Xmen and even titans east had turned up. They had even hired HI HI Puffy Amiyumi to play for them.

At Cyborg's request they had even allowing karaoke and open mike **(uh oh!)** everyone loved the titans outfits especially beast boy's. Robin had just thrown on some black jeans and a red top; he had taken off his mask making his gold green eyes shine. He wanted to go for the dark broody look but his goofy grin kinda wrecked the image. He was glad to spend his birthday with Batman though, as he did practically raise him. He was showing off his new sword to everyone in sight until Cyborg locked it in the T-car out of annoyance.

Soon the party was raging! Puffy Amiyumi was Japan's hottest new band and everyone was dancing, well everyone apart from Starfire who was being chatted up by Aqualad. Once the song had finished the MC got up on stage and made an announcement

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for karaoke! First up is every one's favorite Cybernetic Organism…..CYBORG!

"a'ight ya'll this one's for the birthday boy"

Cy's deep voice came over the loud speakers as the lights came up, cyborg was wearing shiny blue parachute pants with a matching vest. He had all the titan girls and some of the younger X men girls all dressed in matching blue satin hot pants and tank tops. He let out a scream that would deafen James Brown

"Can't touch this" he sang imitating MC Hammer

He did fair good performance too, he even managed to get Robin up on the stage and together they did the choreographed routine from the original video clip. The rest of the party goers began clapping and dancing along with the music well almost everyone Gambit and the X boys were just staring with drool hanging from their lips. When the song faded Cyborg finished with a fantastic split which ripped the seam of his pants on impact with a loud "RIP" that echoed through the club, followed by roars of laughter and thunderous applause.

Next it was the Roth sisters, both Rae and Reya had donned their cloaks and looked very creepy but that was soon forgotten when they broke out into a duet of Evanescence's _Bring me to life_, the girls sung in stunning low pitched voices that captivated the audience.

Soon the entire audience including Martian Man Hunter who was usually immune to hypnotism were all swaying in complete unison to the dazzling rhythm like zombies **(AHH ZOMBIES!)** they quickly ended the song so that everyone could snap out of it.

Timidly Starfire approached the microphone

"Friends and other mostly uninvited guests, I have written a song for some one very special to me and I have no other way to express my feelings. I hope that you like it, I wrote this for you…friend Reya"

Reya's head shot up and her ice blue eyes made contact with the emerald green eyes of the young alien as she began singing in a clear harmonic voice

_Everyday_

_You walk on by_

_Never part of this world_

_Everyday_

_I wonder if _

_you see me look in your eyes_

_

* * *

And I'm…_

_Standing with my back to the wall_

_Watching you move_

_Sitting with my head in my hands_

_Thinking of you_

_Then I ask my self…_

_Do you ever think of me too?_

_

* * *

Everyday_

_Is a perfect day_

_If you smile at me_

_Everyday_

_Is heaven to me_

_If you just look my way_

_

* * *

When you're near me_

_I sigh_

_When you leave me_

_I cry_

_How do you do this to me?_

_

* * *

Everyday_

_Is my kinda day_

_If you brush by my hand_

_Everyday_

_Is glorious_

_If you utter my name_

_

* * *

So I'm…_

_Standing with my back to the wall_

_Watching you move_

_Sitting with my head in my hands_

_Thinking of you_

_Then I ask my self…_

_Do you ever think of me too?_

The room was eerily silent, then came a roar of clapping and cheering, Starfire floated off the stage with tears flowing down her cheeks as she flew through the exit and hid in the car park where she fell to her knees and cried her delicate heart out. The rest of the titans were dumbstruck, Reya had her hood up to hid her blush, during the song she had been sitting on Robin's lap and his grip around her hips had tightened when Starfire had mentioned that the song was for her.

"Well um…that was unexpected"

Raven spoke in her usual monotone with a hint of amusement in her voice, beast boy just looked down right shocked

"Dude! Starfire's a lesbian?"

"Shut up beast boy"

Robin snapped glaring at the green elf

"How could she do that, on my birthday? Of all the days to express her love for _my_ girlfriend she had to do it on my birthday"

He raved on and on until he was silenced by the long pale finger of his dark goddess

"Stop it Robin, I'll go and talk to her and see if I can get her to return to the party"

"No!"

"Robin, I was not asking for your permission! She is my friend and she just poured her heart out to me in front of everyone"

She gave him the death look as she turned and floated out to the car park where she found Starfire sobbing on the ground next to the T-car; she glided up to the distraught alien and placed a cool, pale hand on the tanned shoulder of the tamaranian.

"Starfire? hunni why didn't you tell me that you felt this way, I thought that you had a crush on Robin"

She spoke softly in her low pitched melodic voice, stroking the young girl's long flame coloured hair in an attempt to comfort her. Starfire spoke in ragged sobs

"It was always you, ever since you saved us from slade that day. Only you. Did you not ever notice that every time I saw you light came into my eyes? That I always asked for your opinion on what I was wearing and I always asked Robin where you were even when that evil blue llama was chasing me".

Reya stared into her green, tear filled eyes

"Oh Star, I had no idea, I thought that you were after Robin that's why I cast that llama spell on you"

Her voice was racked with guilt

"Don't you see Reya, I know that on your planet it is seen as wrong for one girl to love another but I cannot help it I…I am in love with you"

Starfire le loose a fresh flood of tears, Reya reached down and took the sobbing alien into her arms in a gentle hug and the young girl buried her face in the dark wavy hair of her secret love. Reya could see that she was too upset to return to the party

"Come one star, I'll take you home and we can work this out in the morning"

Holding the tired girl in her arms bridle she summoned her powers and teleported them both back to the tower.

Robin who had been standing in the entrance to the club, listening to the girl's conversation watched as his girlfriend and the girl who fell in love with her entered the dark portal and disappeared, his eyes narrowed in jealousy and anger.

to be continues...

_well that was chapter 9 I hope you liked it. thank you for all your reviews they really warmed my heart and caused me to become emotional and break three lamps. all oppinions are welcomed._

_next chapter: what will Robin do about Starfire's feelings for his girlfriend, what will Reya do? what has happened to the llama?_

_the llama will return with some very unusal friends. Read and Review folks._

_Luv yas all_

_Reya_


	10. the morning after not a pill

Chapter 10

Reya was woken up by Cyborg singing a stupid little song that his brother taught him.

_I wish all the girls_

_Were bells in a tower_

_And I would be the bell boy_

_I'd bang them every hour_

_

* * *

I wish all the girls _

_Were rolls in a bakery_

_I would be the baker boy_

_I'd cream them every hour_

_

* * *

I wish all th… _

"CYBORG!"

She couldn't believe that Cy would sing such a stupid song, clever as it was. As she fully woke up she felt a warm body next to her, at first Reya just thought that it was Robin but she suddenly realized that the body had firm, well rounded warm breast that were pressing into her side. Looking down she saw a sleeping Starfire with her arms wrapped tightly around Reya's slender waist and her head buried in the soft folds of her cloak with a contented smile on her lovely face.

Memories of the previous night returned star's confession, her fight with robin, comforting Starfire, taking her home and resting on the couch, holding Starfire until she calmed down and they both drifted off to sleep.

She quickly untangled herself from Starfire's arms and slipped into her room to remove her dominatrix outfit and take a scalding shower. As the boiling water cascaded over her pale, slender form she thought about the two people who had captured her heart, in one hand was Robin her boy wonder who never gave up with out a fight, who always strived to be the best. He was also one of the best kissers he had ever known and was fun to fool around with. In the other there was Starfire, a stranger to this world like her self, who always smiled and kept things on the bright side of life, who suffocated people with her bone crushing hugs had such a child like innocence about her but was always there to kick ass. Who had admitted her feelings in front of over 50 people.

She had to talk to them both, after breakfast, some herbal tea and a long meditation session. The dark witch sank to the floor of the shower with her head in her hands and her knees drawn up.

"Great, just great"

Starfire awoke soon after when Reya gently shook her, whispering in a soft monotone

"come on star, it's time for break fast"

She smiled down at the still sleepy tamaranian, what he had not realized was that she had given her Robin's personal smile, the one that lit up her face and made her cold blue eyes glow softly. The girls rose up and headed for the breakfast table where both Cyborg and BB had made breakfast.

Not game to eat one or the other Reya used her powers to meld the both the meat and the tofu together to make one meal. It actually tasted pretty good.

"my compliments to the chefs" it actually sounded like "mwh comtomths tho tha ctheths" since she was talking with her mouth full

She grinned at the stunned titans boys.

Robin had yet to emerge from his room and Reya was getting worried. She decided to forgo the meditaion and was about to go and find robin when he entered the room and

Sat down in his chair with out so much as a good morning.

It continued like this for the rest of the day every time she tried to talk to him Robin would either ignore her or just go off some where else. After a while she could not take it anymore she stormed into the training room where robin was beating the crap out of his wooden training thing **(from episode Only Human)**.

"look Robin we need to talk"

He just punched harder

"Robin"

He still ignore her so Reya called him the only name that he would respond to, only Batman called him that when his young ward disobeyed him. It always got his attention.

"RICHARD GRAYSON WAYNE YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU"

She roared at the top of her lungs, so angry that the wooden dummy exploded in to thousands of pieces.

"what do _you _want?"

He hissed, annoyed that his stress relief was interrupted. His words didn't phase the guardian one bit

"we need to talk about what happened last night, I am being torn into over what she told me and you wont even acknowledge my existence"

The Azarath guardian kept her voice calm but it had a coldness to it that had never been there before. Robin removed his mask and looked at her, his green gold eyes filled with resentment and anger.

"you left with her, you left me alone at my own party to go home with that little lesbian. I saw you pick her up and carry her home in your arms and to top it all off when I got home what do I find, the two of you cuddling on the couch"

He spoke in a harsh whisper

"how do you expect me to react when I come home and see _my girlfriend_ in some one elses arms!"

By this time he was yelling in an attempt to over throw her. Reya narrowed her eyes and spoke in a voice so cold that it could freeze the fires of hell.

"I took her home because she was tired and too upset to return to the party. And for your information I was holding her because she cried her self to sleep and I did not want to leave her alone."

She was about to leave when she turned back to the boy blunder

"oh just for the record Starfire is not a lesbian she is bisexual! She had a crush on you before I came along and it seems that the torch was passed".

Reya was every bit a Guardian of Azarath calm and collected, the picture of superiority.

"now I am going to talk to Starfire, when you have clamed down come find me and we will work this out. Until then I suggest that you think about how your jealousy makes other feel."

She turned and strode out of the training room leaving Robin alone with the shattered dummy and a heavy conscious.

_oh what will happen, dont worry the llama will return next chapter. thatks for all your great reviews keep em coming._

_luv yas all Reya_


	11. new feelings, a new friend and a kiss

**Chapter 11**

She found Starfire up on the roof looking out over the ocean, her long crimson hair flowing gently in the breeze. It was quite a cool afternoon and Star was beginning to shiver, Reya took of her long black cloak and draped it over the young alien's shoulders. She was grateful for the warmth. She looked up at Reya and smiled in thanks then blushed noticing that the older girl's skin tight body suite hid nothing of her muscular well curved figure.

"Starfire we really need to talk, look about the song I thought that it was about the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me"

That comment brought a small smile to Star's face

"It also brought out feelings in me that I have never felt before; you made your self vulnerable when you revealed your heart to me and now I have this overwhelming urge to protect it. I mean when Robin and I began dating I thought that I had found the _one_ you know and now I have feelings for you and I am torn between my love for Robin and my love for you"

Starfire looked up into Reya's tear filled blue eyes and hugged her gently; Reya rested her head on Starfire's shoulder

"I understand, that time that we were on my home planet and I was being forced to marry that horrible creature that resembled the leftover chilli in the back of our fridge. I was torn between my duty to my people and my love for you, take your time to make a decision. I will love you no matter what."

"Starfire"

Reya did something even she did not expect to do; she leaned over and gave Star a gentle kiss on her lips. She was surprised at how much softer Starfire's lips were to Robin's.

When they finally broke apart Reya said that she had a gift for her, Starfire put on her 'eek!' face when she heard a high pitched "MAA" but when she looked beside her she did not see the evil dark blue llama with the freaky red eyes, instead she found the cutest little baby llama with a pale blue coat and enormous sea green eyes. Starfire's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates; she squealed with delight and hugged the tiny animal to her chest.

"I thought since silky ran away you might like a little friend, her name is Milla in my language it means little one".

Starfire looked at her with big anime eyes

"Oh thankyou Reya, this is the best gift that anyone has ever given me"

She pecked her on the cheek and floated down to her room crooning to the tiny llama in a baby voice. Reya collected her cloak and headed back down to the living room to see what was going on with the other titans. Cyborg was playing Robot Battle 4 online with Atlas and beast boy was trying to steal the game console. Not wanting a fight to break out she spotted Raven's giant toy chicken.

She cast a spell that bewitched the plush poultry making it squawk and fly madly after a very frightened beast boy, no matter where he was it would find him. She smiled to her self, that should keep him busy for a while, after receiving a thankyou hug from Cyborg she went to check the security cameras.

Robin was still in the training room attacking a punching bag with a crude drawing of Slade on it, Starfire was playing hide and seek with Milla so far the llama was winning, Raven was maeditaing in her room, as a prank Reya made an illusion of BB appear and started making animal noises Raven was so freaked out that she blew up her bean bag. BB was in spider mode trying to avoid the evil chicken that was stalking him, she looked back to the training room and noticed that Robin had left he had gone to his room for a sleep.

She decided to get in a good hours training before dinner. Decked out in tight black sweat pants, black crop top, combat boots and fighting gloves. She logged in to the training rooms main computer and selected the combat training dummy that Robin used. Working through each level one at a time she quickly moved up to Robin's highest level with out even breaking a sweat, she hadn't even used her powers.

The other titans as well as the chicken had some to watch.

She was now up to the highest level in the programme not even Robin had ever gotten up to this level only Batman had when he came to see the tower. The dummy rushed to attack her at the same time Reya did, she matched it punch for punch and kick for kick every move was countered until the frelling thing landed a wind up punch that knocked her out cold. When she didn't get up both robin and Starfire ran to the aid of their fallen love, everyone was worried even the chicken looked concerned.

Before they reached her she shot to her feet and decapitated the dummy with a powerful scorpion kick that she had seen in the matrix reloaded **(I love that movie!)**.

Turning around she saw the flaberghasted faces of her team mates and the freaky chicken.

"what? Hey he hit me first I was just returning the favour, I'm fine but you might wanna get that thing fixed"

she laughed giving the boys a playful punch in the shoulder, a wink to her sister and she gave the two loves of her life her special smile as she went to take a shower which left them feeling like they were on cloud nine.

……end chapter 11…….


	12. Kiss in the back row of the movies on a ...

**Chapter 12**

Starfire and Reya were alone for the weekend. Robin was off to visit Batman for a little father son time, BB and Rae were hanging with the titans east and Cyborg was visiting his Grandma.

Reya was standing in front of her open wardrobe trying to decide what to wear; she was going to the movies with Star, not on a date just to hang out. So then why was it so hard to decide what to wear? Since colours were not really her forte she just went with her usual look. A black micro mini, deep purple t-shirt with 'Demonic' written on the front, high top black chunky heeled boots that laced up at the front **(part of my own collection)** and her favorite cross with garnets and amethysts. Sexy Goth had always worked for her. The only make up that she had on was a swipe of mascara and some cherry lip gloss that tinted her lips.

Why was she so bloody nervous? It was just a movie with a friend for Azar's sake. She hugged "Dikkie bird" the toy horse that Robin gave her for her birthday to try and calm the acrobatic butterflies in her stomach. Little did she know that Starfire was facing a similar dilemma.

Star was lying upside down on her bed looking into her tidy wardrobe with little Milla curled up beside her in a similar fashion.

"Oh pet Milla what am I going to wear on m y date with friend Reya, I want to look nice when we are eating unhealthy snack foods and watching the movie. Maybe we will even do the making out"

She blushed happily at the thought of kissing her love.

She decided on her bright pink Capri pants and white tank top with 'Q T PI' on the front, white platform shoes and pink denim jacket **(pink is evil but meh)**. She wore her long red hair up in a high pony tail and put on her fave marshmallow flavored lip gloss.

**At the cinema**

"So Starfire which movie do ya want to see? They're playing Wicked Scary Three: Brain Sucker's Revenge, Love Actually, Alien vs. Predator and Robots."

Reya was hoping to see AVP, those predators had really hot bodies but Starfire wanted to see Love Actually. She loved sappy romance movies; she also had a crush on Hugh Grant.

Starfire decided that she was going to buy the popcorn and as she called them 'sugar loaded carbonated beverages and Reya went into the theater to find seats. The other viewers were down the front so Reya just grabbed some seats up the back. Starfire popped up beside her carrying two mega sized popcorn buckets, a large cherry soda and a bottle of mustard **(duh)** and a suspicious smile on her face. For some reason she had a rather large bag with her, when the lights went down the bag moved and let out a pitiful whine "Maa"

"You brought the llama with you! Llama's aren't allowed in a cinema" Reya whispered loudly

Star just smiled and shoved a handful of popcorn into the bag, a huge pair of innocent green eyes looked out sheepishly.

"she is alright, Milla just wanted some popcorn"

About halfway through the movie Reya noticed that the young alien had moved the armrest out of the way so she could scoot right up next to her. All the other couples in the theater were making out **(there were only two other people watching the movie)**

Star placed her long tanned fingers on Reya's pale thigh and began lightly moving them over her flesh. She gasped at the sensation and closed her lovely blue eyes. She felt Star press her lips against hers and she moaned quietly Starfire took advantage and slid her tongue in to the guardian's mouth.

She slid her arms around Star's waist and pulled her closer. Starfire whimpered as Reya began nibbling on her bottom lip, she ran her cool hands under Reya's t-shirt over her bare skin causing her to arch and moan in Star's mouth.

When Star went to unclasp Reya's bra, Reya pulled back; her cool blue eyes filled with tears. With out a word she opened a portal and teleported back to the tower where she locked her self in her room.

About half an hour later she heard a nock at her door and Starfire's soft voice

"friend Reya may I enter your room, I wish to speak with you"

Reya used her powers to open it and star glided in, her beautiful face clouded with confusion

"Reya why did you leave the theater of the movie so suddenly?"

She took a deep breath

"Star I left because I felt like I was betraying Robin and I was not being fair to you. When you kissed me all I could think about was him and when you started touching my back I wanted it to be him"

"Starfire you are one of the sweetest people that I have ever known but I love Robin more than life it's self and I can't just forget that"

Starfire was still confused

"why can you not love me in the same way, what is it that Robin has done that I cannot do?"

Reya raised her head and looked into the stunning green eyes of the young tamaranian

"he showed me his soul, when he first told me that he loved me he took off his mask and showed me his eyes. Only one other person has ever seen his eyes before, her trusted me enough to share his true identity with me"

"Star everyone knows who you are and almost everything about you, but I am the only girl that he has shown him self too. That's why I love him and why you and I can never be more than friends"

Starfire was almost in tears, she flew out of the room sobbing her sweet heart out. Reya closed her eyes and sighed

"I'm sorry Starfire, I'm sorry"

It was going to be a long week end

_Hey ppls sorry for the wait and the cliffy but I decided that Reya and Robin should stay together. The llama is there to stay. Next chappie the chicken and BB become friends and Reya tells robin everything. Look out for SweetZi's story about the elderly Gerbils it's a hoot. Read and Review_

_Luv yas all_

_Reya_


	13. monday morning and some weird visiters

**Chapter 13**

"Maa maa maa"

The tiny llama was jumping up and down in front of the main computer on her own llama sized trampoline; she was doing some great tricks and getting good air. The computer was beeping indicating an incoming transmission.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming"

Reya called out as she raced towards the computer wearing only a long t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Catching the llama on the rebound she opened the transmission. Cyborg's face appeared on the computer screen

"Morning ya'll, just on my way to pick up the other titans. We should be home by lunch time, have food waiting"

Milla looked up at her capture and grinned **(in my world llama's can smile)** then jumped out of her arms and ran back to Starfire's room. Star had avoided her all week end, ever since what happened at the movies she had been in a funk just wandering around the place and playing with her llama.

Reya had spent most of the time meditating; she had done it so much that she probably couldn't lose control even if she wanted to. In her temporary state of mindless boredom she had found an empty notebook lying around in the evidence room and began writing songs to pass the time. Her favorite song so far was Crimson Gaze, she wrote it for Robin even though his eyes were green gold.

She thought back to Friday night when she and Starfire were making out in the cinema, the feeling of star's lips caressing her neck and her hands roaming over her back. She had known that it was her but she had wanted it to be her boy wonder. What was she going to tell him? Nothing had really happened, it almost but it didn't.

"Arrgh!" she was going insane

She decided to have a quick meditation session on the roof and have a quick peek at what was going on in Azarath. She quickly got dressed and headed for the roof leaving a note for Starfire telling her where she was.

Starfire awoke about half an hour later due to her llama jumpin up and down on that stupid trampoline and begging for food. Yawning loudly she dragged her self from her bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen. The naughty fan fiction writer decided to give the llama some roller skates so it shot down the hallway and crashed into the entertainment unit and landed in a sea of cds, DVDs and videos. Star giggled at the cute antics of her tiny llama, once she had been fed Starfire noticed Reya's note and headed for the roof looking for the dark guardian. She found her floating above the ground with a large glass orb hovering in front of her; she was speaking in an unfamiliar language.

Star walked up beside the Goth and tapped her on the shoulder, after receiving no response she walked around until she was facing her.

"REYA!" she yelled

Reya snapped to attention so freaked out hat the glass orb fell to the ground and smashed. The broken shards began to blow a brilliant white and a huge flash of light blinded them for an instant. Once they regained their sight they saw to girls standing in front of them.

Both looked exactly like Reya and Starfire. All four stared at each other, finally after what seemed like an eternity Reya spoke.

"What the fuck?"

At the same time her doppelganger also spoke up

"Kcuf eht tahw?"

They stared some more Starfire then realized that the strange girl had spoken backwards

"You are speaking backwards"

"Sdrawkcab gnikaeps era uoy"

This was going to be along day.

_Hey dudes sorry chapter 13 took so long but I had a severe case of writer's block and I needed a new note book. Incase any of you were wondering the clones are from a different dimension where every thing is backwards, Starfire opened a portal by accident when she broke Reya's glass orby thing. Ne ways lot's more fun with a llama and BB's chicken in the next chappie. Read and Review my pretties and check out Sweet Zi's new story Replacements it's a hoot._

_Luv yas all _

_Reya_


	14. authors note

Heys dudes and dudettes,

Will be updating soon, so fear not the adventures of your favorite characters will continue or I shall turn into a cookie and be eaten by a possessed plushie

Luv yas Reya


	15. A breif encounter, napping and snogging

Chapter 14 

Starfire and Reya stared at the two figures in front of them and weirdly enough they stared right back, the girl who resembled Reya turned to her companion and with a click of her fingers ad a quick chant the two girls vanished in a flash of light and the glass orb reformed it's self.

Star's jaw comically hit the ground and her llama's eyes bugged out of its head. Reya turned to her friend with anger flaring behind her glowing eyes; she was not at all amused it became apparent when she spoke in a harsh whisper

"Starfire…never interrupt me when I am using my interdimensional communicator ok? Breaking it opens a portal to a different dimension and if you value you 're life you will never do that again".

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the T car and the R cycle crossing the laser bridge towards the island **(I don't know how they get to the island because there is no bridge or anything so I just made it up)** Squealing in delight Reya raced down to the garage to greet her team mates with Starfire not far behind. Once Cyborg had exited his vehicle Reya pounced on him and gave him a hug that was even stronger than Starfire's, he just grinned happily and returned the embrace

"Hey Reya did ya miss me?"

Smiling back she reached up and pecked him affectionately on the cheek. She did the same for Beast Boy and Raven, adding in a bone crushing nooggie for BB.

She slowly walked up to Robin as he took of his helmet and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. Looking into her softly glowing blue eyes he enveloped her in a warm hug bring her body flush against his, never wanting to let go. Her tilted her head up and gave him a soft kiss in her usual fashion. In return he captured her mouth in on of his trademark mind-blowing tongue waring kisses that never failed to leave her breathless full of his love and affection.

They only came up for air when they were rudely interrupted by BB wolf whistling and that stupid chicken nudging him. After a good death glare at the annoying green elf she grasped Robin's arm and teleported them both down into his bedroom for a much-needed snog and a chat. After about a one-hour snog session Reya reluctantly broke contact and told her boy wonder that they needed to talk, which to all males is the touch of death. To make it more personal she removed his mask and stared into his green gold eyes. She took a long deep breath.

"On Friday night Starfire and I went out to the movies and we…um…we kissed and I don't mean just a little peck I mean full on frontal snogging"

Robins eyes widened in hurt and disbelief, he stood up to leave by Reya grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed so she could explain

"The thing is that even though I knew that it was Starfire who was kissing me…I was wishing that it was you, she was kissing me and touching me but the entire time I wanted to be in your arms, kissing you".

He pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her softly on the forehead smiling slightly glad that she had chosen him over Starfire. Lifting up her chin so her could properly look at her brushed strands of her long dark hair back from her face speaking softly

"come on lets go down stairs and see what the others are doing"

she smiled and nodded, her tear stained cheeks glistening in the lamp light. Together they rose from the bed and headed down to the main room where they found Cyborg playing Mega Crusher 4 online against Gizmo, BB in little llama mode cuddled up against little Milla. Starfire some how had convinced Rae to let her fix up her hair and was sitting at the table with a huge HELP ME! Look on her face with the chicken toy in her snoring away in her lap. Reya took one look at her and burst out laughing.

Suddenly the alarm went off, Slade was robbing the Yutani Corp. Electronics Lab. The titans all stood up with determined looks on their faces, Robin smiled

"TITANS GO!".

**THE END.**

**I hope you enjoyed in her sister's eyes. if you want I will write a sequal. I'm writing a new story for Blade so ideas are welcome.**

**luv yas all and muffins and plushies are on their way.**

**Reya**


End file.
